The Acme Rises, Part 1
by Kody Wright
Summary: Daniel went into the gate and ended up in the middle of WW2. He meets a general and his daughter who help him return home after 10 years. Upon returning home, Daniel makes a shocking discovery. Story starts with Daniel coming home and telling the story of what happened to him and about a group of Ancients he discovered living on Earth and the ship they led him too.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Note: This story is set in season 8 and it's an AU with original characters. The story has "flashbacks" where Daniel is reporting what had happened to him in the past (1943 to 1953) and those sections are marked clearly "Flashback" in bold. I'm also recycling OC characters used in other stories for I am too lazy to come up with new ones and Janet Frasier is alive._

**SGC**

Sam sat at her desk in her lab and let out a depressed sigh. It had been a week since Daniel Jackson has disappeared into the gate. He stepped through the event horizon to visit an off-world site alone and he never arrived. Sam soon found the system had a failure and a solar flare caught the gate's stream sending Daniel somewhere into the past instead of PX542. She worked frantically to find a way to bring him home but there simple was no way to do so. Exhausted, she placed her head in her hands.

Jack stood at her door, "Knock, knock," he stated still in the doorway. He didn't wish to spook her unannounced. If it were Daniel in the chair then it would be a whole other story for Jack took great pleasure in acting as obnoxious as possible around the man.

Sam looked up, "Sir," she gave a hap-hazard smile.

He walked inside, "Anything?" he asked.

"He went about 70 years back in time," she reported.

His eyes grew wide, "Seventy years?"

She nodded, "I figured it out to seventy years. He would have arrived sometime in 1943."

"I'll see if there are any classified documents buried in the archives," he informed.

"That would be good...I would like to know what happened to him," she admitted.

"We will find him," he assured.

"He could have been killed the moment he walked through the gate, sir," she insisted.

He tried to cheer her up, "This is Daniel we are talking about," he trailed off in thought. Yup, he could have been killed the moment he walked through the gate. Anything could have happened to Daniel; he could have been shot on sight, run over, fallen and broken his neck from two foot ladder. Jack tried to sound cheerful, "I'm sure he...Um...Was okay...Maybe?"

"I hope so," she admitted.

Jack walked up to her to help ease her fears; he leaned against the counter, "You and I will go down to the archives and find out what happened to him. I bet he...Um...Left us some clues."

She grinned, "Maybe he did?"

Sergeant Walter Harriman came running to the door; he seemed out of breath and very excited, "Sir, sir...General."

"What is it?" asked Jack.

He nearly laughed, "Dr. Jackson is on the radio."

Sam and Jack both traded glances.

"You sure?" asked Jack.

Walter seemed out of breath, "He's on a ship...A spaceship, and it just dropped into Earth orbit. He said the ship is named the '_Acme_.'"

Sam looked confused, "We don't have any shipped named that!"

Walter seemed excited, "He said the ship and crew is from...Get this...1953!"

Jack's eyes grew wide, "You are kidding me."

"No sir," denied Walter still breathless.

Jack pondered, "Daniel disappeared through the gate a week ago and shows up now, in a spaceship with a crew from 1953." He paused in thought, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Is he still on the radio, Walter?" asked Sam.

He nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

"Good," she grinned, "can't wait to talk to him."

**Later That Day**

The ship and crew that Daniel mysteriously returned with were instructed to land in _Area 51_. The crew and its commanding officer were then brought to the SGC to be debriefed upon being cleared medically by Dr. Frasier. Everything happened so fast, in that same day Daniel had returned to earth with a crew of 100 hundred men and an old beat up ancient vessel called the _Acme_. Daniel was excited to be home and yet, agitated at the same time.

Jack met him and the commanding officer, a retired general named Frederick O'Neal, an older man who was a World War One fighter Ace, at top level elevator door. Jack stepped off the elevator of the main lobby, which was actually a hallway with a desk and an airman signing visitors. His eyes landed on his missing friend.

Daniel looked worn, he sported a full beard and long locks of hair that was slightly gray. His face seemed older to Jack. It was if Daniel had aged ten years in one week.

Jack looked upon the man standing next to Daniel; he was shorter and looked to be in his late fifties with some gray hair. He too had a full beard and a ragged appearance; both men wore old fatigues from decades ago.

He approached them, "Daniel?" asked Jack.

Daniel let out a sigh, relieved to see his old friend, he introduced him, "Jack...Good to see you again. This is Fred O'Neal...And no, he is not related to you."

Fred held up a finger upon seeing the name badge, "O'Neal with one 'L.'"

Jack gazed at the man and gave a nod, "General," he looked at Daniel and stated, "You look like hell, Daniel."

"I just spent six months stranded in space on a piece of crap Ancient ship, with no gravity or water to bathe with and limited food. If I see another WW2 ration, I will hit the roof." He then mentioned, "It's been ten years since I went through the gate, Jack."

"Ten years?" asked Jack.

Daniel nodded.

Fred asked, "My daughter?"

Daniel held up his hand, "I know, Fred...We will find out what happened to her. But first...I think Jack wants to know what happened."

"What did happen, Daniel?" asked Jack curiously.

"I went through the gate and ended up in nineteen-forty-three and then we found and ship the Ancients left...That piece of crap I was trapped on, and went into orbit in nineteen-fifty-three for a test...When that piece of crap started up on its own and stranding us in space traveling at the speed of light for six months with a hundred smelly guys," he informed.

Jack arched an eyebrow, "Sounds...Interesting."

Daniel insisted, "It gets worse...There is a colony of Ancients living somewhere on earth and they are screwing with us."

"You sure?" asked Jack.

Daniel nodded, "They are behind the UFO sighting of the fifties."

Jack gasped, "Okay...Debriefing as soon as you get cleaned up and checked out by Frasier."

Fred swallowed hard; he gave a salute, "General."

Jack looked upon his deep brown eyes, his concerned look and defeated expression. He could pain reflecting in the father's eyes.

Jack assured, "We will find this daughter of yours."

"Thank you, sir," he gulped, "Her name is..."

Jack held up a hand, "You can give me that information at the debriefing."

"Yes sir," he agreed.

Jack waved for them to fallow, "Come on...They are waiting on us."

"Who?" asked Daniel.

"Carter and Frasier," he stated.

"Too bad Sam wasn't with me on that," he sighed, "I would have made it back home a lot quicker."

Fred asked, "Your scientist friend you kept telling me about?"

Daniel nodded, "Yup, you would like Sam...As smart as Jackie."

The elevator doors closed.

Jack asked, "Who is Jackie?"

"My daughter," the other general stated.

Jack pondered, "Your daughter's name is Jackie O'Neal?"

He nodded, "Heard of her...She raced airplanes."

"Nope," he shook his head and looked at the man, "Raced air planes, huh?"

Fred nodded as he looked at the numbers climb, "How far down does this thing go?"

"Twenty one floors," informed Jack. He then looked at Daniel and asked, "You went back in time and met someone with my name?"

Daniel miffed, "Is your name 'Jacqueline,' Jack?"

He shook his head, "No."

The elevator name to a stop and the doors opened. Sam and Janet stood with Teal'c in between waiting to greet Daniel once more. The trio grinned with anticipation of seeing their lost friend.

Fred looked at the huge Jaffa standing between the pair; he took a step back automatically.

Daniel introduced them, "Fred, meet Teal'c, Sam Carter and Janet Frasier. This is Fred O'Neal, commanding officer of the ship I got stuck on."

Sam gave a nod and tried to keep her excitement in check. Daniel looked like someone who was just rescued from an island. She was taken by how much he had changed in one week.

"Daniel," she smiled to Fred, "sir."

Frasier asked, "Daniel...How long were you gone? You look awful."

Daniel smiled, "We were trapped on the ship for six months and I was gone for ten years. I'll explain in detail in the debriefing."

Fred felt out of his element, he looked at Sam and asked, "You are Sam Carter?"

She nodded feeling the odd question, "Yes, why?"

"I just thought you were a guy the way he was talking about ya and all," explained Fred.

"Um," she didn't what to say.

Daniel explained, "Fred knows about the gate...I told him that if you had come with me that you would have gotten us home," he then glared at Fred, "A hell of a lot faster."

Fred shrugged, "Yeah, I told you that ship was a piece of shit."

Sam's eyes grew wide as she searched for something to say; all she came up with was, "Sounds like fun."

Daniel disagreed, "Imagine being stuck with Jack for six months on a boat with limited fresh water and supplies for six months."

Janet shivered in thought, "That wouldn't be so much fun."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Infirmary **

Fred sat on the edge of the exam table; he was now much cleaner than before. He showered, shaved and was dressed in white scrubs and white socks. Dr. Frasier entered the room with a chart in her hands. She looked up and smiled at the older man.

"You look much better," she informed.

Fred shrugged, "A shower and shave helps. So, where did Danny-boy go?"

"You mean Dr. Jackson?" she asked.

Fred held up a finger, "Does that guy really have three degrees and can actually speak thirty-eight languages?"

She nodded, "Yes…He does."

"Figures," he grumbled.

"'Danny-boy', huh?" she lifted an eyebrow as she spoke under her breath. She glanced through the chart, "Well, General...You are in very good shape considering what you have been through. All the tests are normal, blood work is good. You're in very good shape." She wondered, "What do you plan on doing now that you are here?"

"You mean now that I am stuck in the future?" he asked.

She nodded.

Fred shrugged, "Don't know. I don't have any place to go, I haven't found out what happened to my daughter yet but she would be in her nineties if she is still alive...I wouldn't want to be a burden to her now. I don't know."

Janet genuinely liked Fred; his demeanor seemed pleasant, his eyes filled with hurt as he anguished over the fate of his daughter. It tugged at her, pulled her closer and she simply wanted to make him feel better to ease the pain from the uncertainty. Janet then did something she normally would not.

"When I spoke to General O'Neill...Our General...He did mention asking you to join the SGC. He was most impressed with how you saved that ship and your crew." She smiled assumingly, "I'm impressed as well."

He gave a cocky look, held up his hand and pinched his forefinger and thumb together; "I came this close to strangling Daniel a number of times," he admitted.

She tried not to laugh for she had seen the same frustration in Jack as he and Daniel disagreed over many things. She merely smiled and nodded.

"Well, General..."

He interrupted, "I'm not a general anymore...Call me 'Fred.'"

"Fred," she stated not sure how that sounded. She felt funny about being first name relations with a superior officer.

He assured, "Yeah, I retired and was brought out of retirement for the ship."

"But you were a major general," she reminded, "You technically out rank General O'Neill. I'm really going to find it hard to call you by your first name, sir."

"Then call me, 'sir,'" he shrugged.

"Alright, sir...From what I have heard about how you saved that ship and crew, against all odds, I would personally like to thank you for bringing every one of those boys on this ship home safe. I know they will offer you a position. I hope you take it because you sound like the type of man that would fit in here."

"Hmm," he pondered, "Wouldn't I outrank, Jack then?"

"Technically," she nodded.

He scratched the side of his head and pondered, "Me, being here would really piss off Danny-boy."

Janet gave a concerned expression as the man's demeanor seemed to change of that of revenge.

"I don't know," she replied.

He grinned, "It sure as hell would! What position in this place could I get that would place me right under Daniel's nose?"

"Um," her eyes grew wide as she wondered what was going on; she replied, "SG-1."

"Perfect," he smirked to himself as his mind churned up the best way to irritate Daniel.

Janet's eyebrows arched in shock, "Okay then," she replied.

**Briefing Room**

Daniel had been given a clean bill of health. He took a shower and shaved and once more donned the SGC's battle dress uniform of his favorite color... Blue.

He hadn't been in the briefing room in ten years and found he certainly did miss the chairs. Yes, the chairs were very comfortable especially after the last six months floating in space on a rust bucket of an Ancient vessel.

Teal'c sat in the briefing room along with Sam Carter, Dr. Janet Frasier, retired General Jacob Carter with Selmak and Bra'tac of the Jaffa. Needless to say word spread of the ships' arrival and return of the missing linguist.

Daniel's eyes settled on Teal'c and the huge cup of coffee before the Jaffa. He couldn't help but grin even just a little for he had missed his friends and returning home to find them just as he recalled was a small gift for Daniel.

Jack sat at the head of the table with a large yellow note pad before him to scribble upon. He rarely made notes but figured he might need to jot down a name or two in this case. He made sure the microphone in the center of the table was on and then looked at his friend who had been busy chatting with everyone who welcomed him home.

"Okay Daniel...What happened?" asked Jack.

Daniel took a deep breath to gather his thoughts as his mind went back ten years to that fate full day he went through the gate and arrived in 1943.

**Flashback**

The gate was crated and sitting in the back of a covered truck and tucked inside a hangar at Wright Airfield in Ohio. The base was recently geared for war and the Second World War had taken a toll on the country.

Men were forced into service and women were needed to pick up the slack. Men left good paying jobs to pick up arms and fight for their country after the attack on Pearl Harbor that was still burning in the public conscious mind. Recruiting posters and advertisements filled the media, men were soon off to war and women were soon off to fill positions in factories and other needed areas.

One area in desperate need of help was aviation and with the men going into the Army Air Corps, women pilots were needed to ferry planes and act as a tow plane for targets in training of anti-aircraft artillery units. To meet this desperate need, a women's organization was established and it was called the Women's Air Service Program or WASP.

Write Airfield in Ohio was turned into a fledgling air base and pilots were going and out of the field daily. Finding female pilots was rare, finding a female pilot who was also a crack engineer and mechanic was even more so.

In the hangar she worked on the plane that she was tasked to ferry out to California. It was a single engine P-47 Thunderbolt, fresh from the factory and already having major issues. The pilot was a mere five foot and two inches tall. The oversize coveralls referred to as a "zoot suit" hung off her frame. A ball cap covered her brown locks of hair that peeked out from underneath. She stood on a ladder with a wrench in hand and worked diligently on the plane with her back towards the secret in the truck not far from her.

Suddenly the gate came to life; a huge blast of energy from the blue event horizon blew the wooden crate right off of the gate. The force of the blast blew the ladder out from under the pilot who was then hung onto the nose of the plane as her feet dangle in the air.

She looked around to find the source of the blast. At first she thought a bomb had gone off. Her big brown eyes settled on the round gate standing on the back of the truck with a shimmering blue center. It looked like a pool of water standing on end. She didn't know what it was and had no idea it was so powerful. She spotted a figure emerge from the center of the event horizon.

Daniel Jackson took step out of the gate and found there was no ramp for his foot to land on. He fell out of the gate right before it closed. He landed on his face on the floor of the hangar.

"Ouch," he muttered. His mind couldn't think; he had no idea where the platform had gone. He wasn't supposed to have fallen. He was supposed to have arrived at a destination that he gone many times before. His fingers felt the cement, "What? Where did this floor come from?"

The pilot was still dangling from the engine compartment in the nose of the plane. She spotted what appeared to be some sort of soldier who had fallen out of the pool of water and landed flat on his face. He didn't seem very threatening in manner to her.

She yelled out, "A little help here?"

Daniel looked up from the floor and spotted an old warplane that looked brand new and two small legs dangling under the nose. He got up and brushed himself off.

"Hello?" he asked looking about.

"Yeah, hi...Could you help me?" the pilot asked.

Daniel looked about the hangar and realized something had gone wrong but wasn't sure just what yet; he started to walk over to her, "Um...Sure...What do you need?"

"I'm stuck," she informed. "Help me out."

He got under her dangling legs and tried to help lift her from the engine of the plane. It was a clumsily attempt to say the least but after some finagling and a slight knock in Daniel's nose, he got her free. She slid down into his arms and her toes finally touched the ground.

She looked up at him, for the first time getting a good look at the face of the mysterious man who just appeared out of nowhere. His big blue eyes were captivating. He was certainly handsome to her estimation and very strong.

She grinned, "Thank you."

Daniel found himself holding someone no bigger than Janet Frasier in his arms. She had a youthful face and big brown eyes and long eyelashes. A lock of hair stuck out from under her cap. He gently lowered her to the ground.

"You're welcome," he stated as he released her. He looked about, "Can you tell where I am?"

"Wright Airfield," she informed. She pointed to the gate, "How did you get here? What is that thing?"

Daniel glanced over at the gate sitting in the back of the truck. He noticed the shattered wood spewed about from the blast. His mouth dropped.

"Oh, that's not good," he mentioned.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

He introduced himself, "I'm Daniel Jackson...I'm a linguist...You are?"

"Jackie," she held out her hand, "Jackie O'Neal...I'm a ferrying pilot for WASP."

He gently took her hand and noticed her name tag on her coveralls was spelled different than Jack's name. For some odd reason he found that to be a relief.

"You're a pilot?" he gathered upon looking about.

"Yes," she pointed once again to the gate, "You came out of that thing. It looked like a pool of water and you fell out of it."

"You saw?" he asked.

"I got a bird's eye view," she replied pointing up to the plane.

"True," he agreed. "What is this? How did the gate get in a hangar?"

"The gate?" she wounded.

"Big circle thing that glows," he informed.

"It was on a transport truck," she replied. She motioned with her hands, "It was top secret...had 'TOP SECRET' painted on the crate in red letters. I peeked under the tarp," she admitted.

"Oh," he hesitated to ask but knew time travel was possible of the gate were to hit a solar flare even with safeguards in place. He gulped, "What's today's date?"

"September the third," she replied.

"What year?"

"Year?" she gave a cockeyed look, "Nineteen-forty-three."

Daniel sucked in a deep breath and tried not to panic. He was in 1943 with no idea how he would even get home. He placed his palm against his cheek and pondered what to do and try not to panic for Sam Carter was not with him this time. His only hope of getting home would be Sam and he knew it.

"Where are you from?" she wondered.

"More of 'when' than 'where,'" he muttered.

"What?" she asked curiously. He did indeed captivate her for he was mysterious for sure. She looked over at the gate and wondered what on earth she just stumbled into.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Daniel Jackson was soon detained by the military police of the base. His weapons were confiscated, his hands cuffed as he was led to a small secure room in the MP's office.

The room was located in the back of a long white building. The window was cracked up slightly for a breeze and a guard stationed inside the door to watch Daniel's every move.

The room wasn't very big, about the size of a large walk in closet. A wooden table and four chairs sat in the center with a low hanging light. The room slowly grew darker as twilight set in and the guard flipped the switch to turn on the light.

Daniel could see through the glass pane of the door and spotted one familiar face outside speaking with a man who wore a star on his collar. He knew the man that Jackie was talking to was a brigadier general.

The door swung open and the pair walked in the room. Fred was dressed in a khaki shirt, trousers and brown leather boots. Jackie walked behind him; she removed the coveralls and was dressed in a white top with blue trousers. The insignia was nothing Daniel had ever seen before; she had no rank but wore a badge with a pair of wings and a diamond in the center. On both collars she had a pin that read WASP.

General Fred O'Neal looked over to the guard, "You're relived, son," he informed the man.

The young guard, a boy no more than twenty with red hair and freckled face gave a salute and replied, "Yes sir." He swiftly walked out to door desperate to take a break from watching the prisoner.

Fred closed the door and looked at Daniel who was sitting at the table with his hands clasped for Daniel knew the situation he was in required calmness more than anything. And though Daniel was terrified, he needed to at least appear calm. Fred looked at the identification card they found in Daniel's belongings. He placed the card down on the table before him.

"Explain this?" stated Fred.

"It's an ID card," replied Daniel.

"It says it expires in year two thousand and eight," retorted Fred.

"So it does," agreed Daniel.

Fred smirked, "What are you? A Nazi spy?"

Daniel nearly laughed, "Of course not."

"How do I know you are not?" he snorted back.

Daniel huffed, "I'm an American."

Fred countered, "You could be a sympathizer."

Jackie interrupted, "Dad, I don't think he's a Nazi."

Fred shook his head, "He could be."

Daniel gasped, "He's your father?"

"See," stated Fred, "He's a Nazi."

Shocked Daniel's face contorted, "What?"

Jackie disagreed, "He wouldn't know you are my father."

Fred huffed, "If he wasn't a Nazi then he could read English...Our name badges match, kid."

Daniel then realized their name badges both read the name O'Neal; his nose wrinkled in confusion, "What?"

Jackie shook her head, "You saw that thing he came out of. It's called a 'Stargate,' Dad. He came through it. How can he be a Nazi?"

Fred shrugged, "Maybe the Nazi's have one and sent him here?"

Daniel squawked, "That's the stupidest thing I ever heard."

"Really?" asked Fred annoyed. He looked at the ID card once more, "So, tell me, Mister Jackson, Daniel PHD...Where are you from and how does that gate work?"

Daniel found Fred most annoying, nearly as annoying as Jack and he huffed, "I told your base CO already. I told him everything."

"Yeah," Fred huffed, "he isn't buying it either."

"I am not a Nazi! My name is Dr. Daniel Jackson and I am a linguist and an archeologist. I work for a secret government program in the future. The ring is called a 'Stargate' and I go off world...To other worlds and met new races." He was very upset and growing very tired of being accused of being an enemy.

Fred leaned over and placed his thick hands on the table and locked eyes with Daniel; he smirked, "Tell me that again, Danny-boy." He motioned, "Look me in the eyes and tell me that ridiculous story again."

Daniel looked him dead in the eyes and stated, "I am from the future. I work in a top secret program where we use the gate to go to other words and meet other species. The gate creates a wormhole with makes it possible. It requires a lot of power and high speed computers to run. I came here by accident. I am not a Nazi nor have I ever been one."

Fred puckered his lips in thought and then straightened back up and looked at his daughter; he explained, "He's not a Nazi!"

Daniel let out a sigh, "You believe me?"

Fred scoffed, "You mean all that crap about going off world to other planets?"

Daniel nodded.

"Hell no," he rebutted, "But I can't see the Nazi's wasting their time on you."

Daniel's mouth simply dropped.

Jackie argued, "Dad, the Nazi's don't have this...We are the only ones who do. I read the file on it. Everything matches up with the gates' history and with what Dr. Jackson told us. I see no reason for him to lie or be spying on us."

Fred asked, "You believe him?"

She nodded, "Yes, I do."

Fred crossed his arms and his expression; he puckered in thought and looked at Daniel who sat unsure of his future.

"Alright," he started, "Jackie...I will reassign you to work with Danny-boy here to see what we can find out about that gate. I'll set you up in a hangar on the base. If you can get that thing running...We will try and send him back to the future."

Daniel blinked in surprise, "You are gonna try to send me home?"

Fred nodded, "Yeah...We can't let you stay here and that equipment you got...We can't make anything like that. You are obviously not from around here. The gate will stay on base for the time being. I can get you six weeks. The president will want results...We need to learn what we can before that time is up and if possible...Send your ass back to where you came from."

Daniel asked, "If you knew the equipment was too advanced for your time then why did you accuse me of being a Nazi?"

Fred explained, "The Nazi's are working on some highly advanced stuff. At first, we thought you might be one because we can't make some of the stuff we found on you. One question though...If you go off world and meet other species...Why do you carry weapons?"

Daniel explained, "Because some of the other races we meet are not very friendly. However, other races are our friends. It's for self-protection."

"Oh," Fred pondered the situation, "These unfriendly aliens...Are they really small?"

Daniel shook his head, "No...Why?"

Fred shrugged, "The rifle you carry looks...Small."

"It's a machine gun," stated Daniel annoyed.

Fred nodded, "Oh, we know how it works...We already shot it. Can you actually kill anything with that?"

Daniel nodded, "Yeah, sometimes."

"Sometimes?" asked Fred. "That gun they gave you...It's made out of some sort of rubber or cello...Couldn't they give you a real gun? I mean your side arm was far better...I liked that one…Forty-five! Nice."

Daniel asked, "You shot my side arm too?"

Fred nodded, "Oh yeah...We went through everything pretty good. That MRE thing...Was that supposed to be food?"

"Yeah," Daniel nodded grudgingly.

"The one labeled Macaroni and Cheese," started Fred.

Daniel nodded.

"Tasted like...Chicken," he informed.

"I noticed," agreed Daniel. "You ate my rations too?"

"We tried it," admitted Fred, "tasted terrible."

Daniel sighed, "True."

"How come there isn't any cigs?" wondered Fred.

"You mean cigarettes?" asked Daniel.

Fred nodded.

"Because they are bad for you," stated Daniel.

Fred gave a funny look, "So, you can go to other planets and shoot unfriendly aliens but not have a smoke?"

Daniel pondered, "Yeah...I guess."

"That seems idiotic," noted Fred. "Rations with no smokes...If you are gonna fight for your country might as well have a smoke. You smoke, Danny-boy?"

"It's Daniel and no, I do not smoke," he informed.

Fred dug a pack of cigarettes from his breast pocket, popped one between his lips and lit a match; he puffed on the cigarette until it lit up and flicked the match out.

"Good for you, Danny-boy," replied Fred. He looked at Jackie and tossed her the pack. He spoke to his daughter, "Keep an eye on him and report directly to me."

She tucked the pack into her pocket, "I will, Dad."

"Good," he went to leave and stopped as he placed his hand on the doorknob, "Oh, your weapons will not be returned to you...For safety reasons."

Daniel nodded somberly, "I understand."

Fred noticed how Jackie gazed at Daniel. She had a longing looked upon her young face. She certainly was attracted to the mysterious man.

"Oh, and Danny-boy...If I catch you messing around with my daughter, I will shoot your nuts off," he warned and then promptly walked out the door.

Daniel's expression was of annoyance, he looked up at Jackie who did seem to shine an infatuated gaze in his direction. He then gulped upon realizing that unlike Jack, this General O'Neal would indeed shot him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**SGC**

Jack looked at his yellow legal pad with hardly anything written on it. So far it had been a half an hour and the only thing Daniel informed of was about a girl named Jackie.

"Daniel," interrupted Jack.

Daniel held his coffee cup to his lips as he was about to drink, "What?"

Jack held up his note pad to show him, "I need more than this!"

"I only just started telling you what happened, Jack," he explained.

Jack put his note pad down and asked sarcastically, "Are we gonna hear all about this chick, Jackie in your report?"

Daniel shot him a dirty look, "She was not some 'chick,' Jack. She was as smart as Sam! She was assigned to the gate when I was there. And you wanna know something...If she was able to to...The SGC would have existed back then."

Jack gave a funny look, "And who would have run it? You?"

"No," he scoffed and then his mind pondered a bit, "Probably Fred," he admitted with a soured face.

Jack grinned, "Now, that I can see. I like Fred...That's a man's man. He's a pretty cool guy! He's a combination of John Wayne and..."

"Indiana Jones?" asked Daniel sarcastically.

Jack asked trying not to laugh, "Are you still mad because the threatened to shoot you if you messed around with his daughter?"

"He threatened to shoot me in the groin, Jack," rebutted Daniel. "And he threatened that repeatedly."

Janet giggled slightly, "That explains a few things."

"What?" asked Daniel.

"He wanted to know how to irritate you," she admitted.

Daniel huffed, "He already knows just how to do that. I never got a moments' peace with that man around. He actually sent men to follow us when went off base when we were working on the gate."

Jack defended, "I would have too...You would be considered a security risk, Daniel."

"Trust me, Jack...He wasn't concerned about the nation's security...He was concerned about Jackie's security," he rebutted. "And he simply didn't trust me around his daughter alone."

Janet asked amused, "Was she pretty, Daniel?"

He nodded.

Jack read off his notes, "She had big brown eyes, long eyelashes, an oval face with no wrinkles, a bright smile and wore only a little makeup. She was about your height and weight, Frasier, that is estimating because Daniel never gave an exact number on that fact about her and she was as smart as Carter, a pilot and a mechanic. She worked for WASP...The first women's air force...And looked 'ever so cute in that zoot suit,' as Daniel had put it." He looked up at his friend, "So far I have a report on how cute and smart Jackie was, Daniel. The only other I can add to my report was that they confiscated your gear, ate your food, and gave you six weeks to go back home...Of which you came back home on a ship that have you have told me nothing about and you were gone for ten years. What else happened, Daniel? I cannot submit a report on how cute, funny and attractive you found this girl, Jackie to be."

"I'm just starting to tell the story, Jack. It was ten years," he explained. "So far I got to day one."

"Alright, tell us the rest," stated Jack.

Daniel placed his cup down and continued, "They gave us six weeks to get the gate going. Fred had the gate moved to a hangar in the back of the base that was used anymore so we could work in private without other pilots coming in and out. It was an old shack of a hangar but it was the best they could come up with back then."

**Flashback**

The hangar use to house the gate for next six weeks was an old wooden red and white hangar that leaked in the rain. Jackie and Daniel placed buckets around the inside of the hangar to catch the drips of water as the storm rolled in the next day.

Daniel had been given standard issue army fatigues and a ball cap. He had no insignia and that suited him just fine. Daniel was never one for ranks and shiny buttons, badges and ribbons but a man of knowledge and understanding. His drive in life was other people and their stories and not shiny medals and a pay check.

He found Jackie was wearing the oversize coveralls again to keep her uniform underneath clean in the dirty hangar. She stood at the end of a wooden table and looked over to him.

"Daniel, can help me move this over to the other side. I want it closer to the gate but not in front of the opening."

"Sure," stated Daniel who complied. He found the older wooden tables were much heavier than he thought it would be. He had forgotten how the newer materials made furniture so much lighter in the future.

After setting the table down Daniel asked, "What exactly is WASP, Jackie?"

She explained, "A ferry service that Miss Cochran and Miss Love set up with Hap Arnold to help ease the war effort," she explained. "It means Women's Air Service Program...Hence, WASP. It's based in Texas."

"Oh," he nodded, "All the men are in the service."

"Most are," she admitted, "Not all. Those who are fit for service are. So, is what they say true...This will be the final war...The war to end all wars?"

Daniel let out a sigh and sadly shook his head, "No, there will be more?"

"A third world war?" she winced.

He assured, "No, but there will be smaller wars that are just as bad."

She wondered, "Are you at war with other planets in the future?"

"We were," he admitted. "There was this one race that claimed to be false gods and would enslave other races. They are called the 'Goa'uld' and they enslaved another race called the 'Jaffa.' We managed to defeat most of the Goa'uld and free many of the Jaffa."

Her shoulders slunk, "So, even if we get this gate working and start a program like yours we face an enemy...On top of the war we are already in?"

Daniel assured her, "If we can get the gate going and duplicate what happened to send me back, I will simply go home and then you can shut the gate down and put it in storage where it belongs."

Jackie nodded and stated to him, "Sounds like a plan," she then muttered under her breath and to herself, "They will never let me do that. It would be operational."

"You say something?" he asked.

"I wish the hanger was in better shape," she lied. She feared what would happen if the country found itself in a war both on and off world. She knew the Brass and how they worked and it would be devastating for sure. She decided if she could get Daniel back home she would but then she would destroy her notes and the gate itself to prevent the possibility of off world wars if needed. But at the same time, she didn't really want Daniel to go home for she just met him and genuinely liked him.

He looked around at all the leaks, "me too," he agreed.

Jackie pulled up two chairs to the table and placed a note pad and pencil before her. She waved Daniel to come sit with her.

"Let's start with you telling everything you know about this gate," she suggested.

"I told you everything I knew yesterday," he explained.

"On how it works," she clarified.

"I did," he shrugged.

She paused, "That's really all you know about it?"

"Unfortunately," he agreed.

She let out a sigh, "This will be far more difficult than I thought."

Daniel sat next to her and leaned in closer to see the note pad. Her scent filled the air. She smelled good and that made concentrating very difficult. Nevertheless he tried to help her with her job even though he was becoming rather distracted himself.

**Later On**

A week had gone by and Jackie was indeed getting to know Daniel rather well. She also understood many of the gates functions and got some primary power to go into the gate but had yet to find the needed controls. She figured she would need to engineer some type of controller to send Daniel home but after a week; she really didn't want to send Daniel back.

She was falling for Daniel, head-over-heels falling for Daniel. Emotionally she was a wreck; dropped like a brick from a ten story building and was going crash hard once he left for home. She began to dread the idea of sending Daniel home.

Slowly Daniel was warming up to her. It had been such a long time since he would allow himself to feel anything after losing his wife. He told Jackie the story of how met his late wife and how she died at the hands of the Goa'uld. He passed the time in that first week with revealing far more about the program and himself than he should have. He broke every protocol and his training as well as his oath of silence. He figured since Jackie was tasked with sending him back and she indeed get power to the gate then perhaps, if anyone should know all the details it would be her. She turned out to be a very good listener and by the end of the week Jackie knew everything there was to know about Daniel and the program but Daniel still knew nothing about her.

She sat at the table going over a large sheet of blue paper as she drew out plans for electric schematics on the gate. She was already much further ahead than she let on and she became certain she could get the gate going in the six week period but she still feared having a working gate in the hands of a war-time government.

Daniel walked over to her; hunger had set in after a long day with little food and too much coffee. He smiled upon seeing the prints before him.

"Wow, looks good, Jackie," he mentioned.

She looked up, "You read blue prints?" she asked.

"Nope," he shook his head, "But looks good. You are really coming along."

She stopped her work and folded the paper, "But you can't read blue prints?"

"Never learned," he admitted.

She pondered, "Then how do you make up plans for working on your house and doing carpentry work? What about installing electric and plumbing in your house?"

He shrugged, "I just rent."

"Oh," she sounded disappointed. She puckered in thought, "So, you have three degrees and a PHD but never learned vocational skills?"

He shook his head, "Nope."

"Why not?" she wondered.

"It wasn't something I needed to learn," he shrugged.

She gave a funny look, "But thirty eight languages was something you needed to learn?"

"No," he grinned and lifted his finger, "It was something I wanted to learn."

"I learned eight languages because I needed to learn them when I was racing around the globe," she mentioned. "I learned blueprint reading, carpentry, plumbing, electricity, mechanical engineering and mechanic because I needed to learn it."

Daniel asked, "What languages do you speak?"

"I'm not very fluent in them," she warned, "But I picked up enough German, Spanish, Chinese, Japanese, Arabic, Russian, French and Latin to get by."

"So, you picked it up? Didn't take an actual lesson?" he asked curiously.

She shook her head, "Nope, never went to school."

He blinked, "You never went to school?" he asked astonished.

She shrugged, "My father tried to get me into a school for gifted children but the refused me."

"Why?" he asked, "How come they refused you?"

"Because I'm a girl," she explained. "Girls don't grow up to be doctors or scientist...Very few do...They grow up to be mothers and housewives and the school thought I would be a waste of money and time because I wouldn't do anything with it."

Shocked Daniel rebutted, "That's the most idiotic thing I ever heard. Sam holds a PHD and is a lieutenant colonel in the air force."

Jackie shrugged, "But in your time women are working with the men. They are not expected to stay home and have babies. When I was little, that was the normal. Granted, this war has changed much of that but when I was little...It wasn't normal. Your friend Sam...Can I ask you a personal question about her?"

Daniel nodded, "Sure."

"Is she your girlfriend?" she asked.

Daniel chuckled, "No, why do you ask?"

"You seem to mention her a lot, I thought you were close to her," she admitted.

"We are close," he agreed, "but not like that. She's...Sam's like family to me. Boy, I wish you could meet her. You and Sam would have so much in common. You are both smart and have many of the same likes." He gave a nod in assurance, "You would like Sam and she would like you."

"I hope someday I will meet her...Though, I would be in my nineties by then," she admitted, "So, are you hungry...I am?"

He grinned, "I was just about to ask that."

"Dinner?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Off base or on?" she gave him the option.

He asked surprised, "I can go off base?"

"As long as I am with you," she assured.

"Let's go," he held out his elbow for her to take.

She took placed her work aside and took the elbow and they slowly started to walk out of the hangar arm and arm.

Jackie mentioned, "We really need to fix this roof," as they walked by the water buckets.

"Can't they get some spare hands to do that?" he asked.

She countered, "We are the spare hands."

"Hmm," he replied as he got to the door and opened it, "I was afraid of that. Ladies first," he motioned.

She walked through the side door and Daniel followed. It was already dark outside and a light hung over the side door entrance. A guard sat in a chair outside the building by the door. She looked at him.

"Pete, let my father know that I am escorting Dr. Jackson to dinner off base tonight so he doesn't worry."

"Yes ma'am," the young MP replied still sitting in the shadows.

Daniel sigh, "Do you have to tell your father everything?"

She whispered back, "No, but he will find out anyways. He has them watching us."

"Great," he gave a heavy sigh.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next six weeks flew by for Daniel and Jackie. They did repair the roof in one weekend and as Jackie got the gate closer and closer to operational status Daniel became closer and closer to her. He found himself have second thoughts about leaving. Suddenly, the thought of going home created a huge knot in his stomach. He had to face the truth, he was falling for her and wasn't sure if he could leave her behind. He could see how close she was to getting the gate operational. It was astonishing for the man. The only other person he knew of that could accomplish such a feat was Sam and she hadn't even been born yet.

Jackie had engineered a rudimentary control panel to control the wormhole. It was a huge box with levers that sat on the table top. Cords spewed upon the floor like a maze. She started the first test to see if the gate would work using a trajectory of an old gate address that Daniel knew was located on a deserted planet. It worked, she had the gate working in six weeks.

Daniel stood behind her as she worked the control panel and the gate remained steady before him. She had done it. There it was before him and he the ability for him to go home was at hand.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and sucked in a deep breath, "You did it, Jackie...You did it!"

She nodded looking at the accomplishment in astonishment, "It wasn't easy. Your friend Sam has got to be a genius." She gulped and confessed, "I'm gonna miss you, Daniel."

He knelt down beside her and held her hand tight, "Come with me, Jackie," he pleaded, "We can go through together. Just come with me...The SGC would love to have you working with us."

She shook her head regretfully, "I can't, Daniel. Once I send you home I have to destroy all this and tell my father you ran away."

He shook in shock, "What? Why?" Then suddenly he began to understand as she revealed what he already knew.

Her eyes began to tear as she said, "I can't leave this in the Brasses' hands. You know what they will do with it...They will start their own program and you know what they will run into. Do you really think Earth can survive a global war and a war off world? And it would mess up your time. I have to destroy everything we accomplished and lie to my father. He has to put it in storage so your friend Sam can get it to work in your time."

Daniel's eyes locked with hers and he admitted his feelings; he pleaded, "Jackie, the last few weeks have been like nothing I ever seen. I know your father is over protective of you and you are all he has left but...I can't just leave you." He gulped, "I haven't felt this way about another human being in a very long time. I'm falling in love with you."

"I love you too, Daniel," she confessed. "But I can't leave my father and I can't leave the gate in the hands of the Brass. That wouldn't be fair to the future. This is it, Daniel. You will not get another chance. You will get one shot to go home and I can't come with you."

His hand brushed the lock of hair from her eye, his held her face in his palm and brought his lips to hers. She kissed him back as tears ran down her cheek knowing this was goodbye to a man she would never see again.

After a minute he pulled back and placed his forehead to hers and held her tight in his arms as he made his decision, "Tear it down! Tear the gate down. We will tell them we could not do it."

"You sure about that?" she gulped.

"I'm staying with you," he assured her.

**SGC**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," hollered Jack. "What the hell, Daniel? What do you mean she got the gate going?"

Daniel shrugged, "She had it going in six weeks, Jack. She even figured out how to send me back home to the exact same time of which I left.

"And?" yelled Jack excited.

Daniel explained, "I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave her and she couldn't come with me because of her father. Her mother died when she was six years old and she was all he had."

"So, you decided to stay?" asked Jack.

"Right," he nodded. "We destroyed all our work, burned the blue prints and said it was impossible and I was stuck there."

"You're kidding," insisted Jack.

Calmly Daniel shook his head.

Jack scolded, "You found someone who got the gate working in six weeks and could even send you back home to when you left and you didn't bring her here?"

"She wouldn't leave, Jack...What was I supposed to do?" asked Daniel, "Knock her out and bring her back?"

"Not a bad idea," suggested Jack.

Sam sat shocked, "She got the gate going in six weeks with no outside help?"

Daniel nodded and grinned, "Yup."

"I have got to find this woman," she muttered.

"I know...We need to find her," agreed Daniel. "She might still be alive and I know she would want to meet you, Sam."

Jack interrupted, "Okay...So, where did the ship come from, Daniel?'

"I haven't gotten part of the story yet, Jack," he explained. "Can I have some more coffee?"

Teal'c rose to his feet and announced holding his empty cup, "I shall make another pot."

Janet asked slyly, "So, what became of you and Jackie, Daniel?"

"I'm getting to it," he assured. "You see after we told her father the gate couldn't be turned back on and destroyed all our work, Jackie went back to ferrying planes for WASP. I was assigned to Army Intelligence state-side and Fred went to the European Theater for the war. Jackie started taking ferrying routes that would bring closer to me and my apartment, since WASP wasn't actually army, she could stay at my place when she was ferrying and we could see each other."

Jack asked unenthused, "Why not just get married, Daniel?"

"We did but that was after WASP disbanded. You see there was a company policy that prevented Jackie from marrying me right away. If we got married she would have to quit her job and she loved her job. We also had to be careful for if she got pregnant then she would be forced to leave her job. And her father would have killed me if she got pregnant before we got married."

Jack couldn't help but ask, "Do you have kid out there someplace?"

"Actually, yes I do...I have daughter out there someplace. But I am getting ahead of myself," he informed a gesture of the hand.

"Okay," stated Jack, "Where did the ship come from?"

"I'm not to that point yet, Jack," assured Daniel.

"Will you get there?" he asked annoyed.

**Flashback**

Daniel was assigned to army intelligence in D.C and was given an apartment after he and Jackie had destroyed all their hard work for the sake of staying together. The apartment wasn't very big but it would do for the fledgling couple.

Jackie had returned to her job ferrying and was on schedule to arrive in DC for a layover. After delivering the plane she went to Daniel's apartment for some much needed rest. She arrived earlier in the day and let herself in with the key he gave her. After flying most of the night and half the morning she needed to rest. She changed into a nightgown and crawled into bed. Soon she was fast asleep.

Daniel arrived home with some Chinese take-out figuring she would be hungry after her night time flight. He placed the food down on a white table in the kitchen. The kitchen was small and tucked away in a corner of the apartment. It was painted white and a blue curtain hung on the small window above the sink.

He took off his coat and cap and placed the items over the back of a chair; then loosened his tie. He went into the bedroom to wake Jackie for dinner. He climbed beside her on the bed.

"Honey," he gently shook her awake.

Her eyes fluttered open, "Daniel? That you?"

He nuzzled next to her, "I brought you some take-out."

"Chinese?" she asked grinning knowing it was a difficult find in DC.

"Yup," he chuckled.

She turn over and laid on her back, then wrapped her arms around his neck, she drew close and kissed his lips, she then whispered, "I am so lucky to have you."

He pulled her closer, feeling the curves of her hips, "I would say I'm the one who lucked out." He kissed her once more and then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small package, "For you?"

"What is it?" she asked.

He opened the box and a ring shined back at her, "Marry me?" he asked.

She gasped, "That's an engagement ring!"

"You can get engaged and not lose your job, right?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded.

"'Yes' you won't lose your job or 'yes' you will marry me?' he asked.

"Both," she grinned.

"Good," he then slipped the ring on her finger. He leaned closer to her and kissed her once more. "Love you," he assured her.

"Love you too," she pulled him closer and kissing his lips gently.

"Hungry?" he asked.

She replied, "Starving."

"Let's eat," he rose from the bed and held out a hand to help her up.

She got up and mentioned, "I have to call my father, he's coming stateside for a meeting with the staff officers."

"You gonna tell him were engaged?" asked Daniel a bit nervously.

"Hmm, which would you rather we do? Tell him were engaged now or not tell him and surprise him with the wedding?"

Daniel admitted, "I was thinking of eloping."

She asked, "Do you plan on me being a widow at a young age?"

"No," he shook his head.

"Then don't do that," she warned. "My father will kill you." She led him from the bedroom and into the kitchen. "I will call him from here and let him know I'm in town."

"Don't tell him where you are at...He will kill me," reminded Daniel.

"I won't," she assured and went to the phone on the table by the couch.

The living area was small as well, the walls decorated with a red and gold stripped wall paper that Jackie found rather tasteless as did Daniel. She really didn't care for apartments and was already planning on buying a house after she got married to Daniel.

She sat on the gold colored sofa and picked up the rotary phone and dialed the number to reach her father's secretary.

A woman's voice answered the phone, "General O'Neal's office."

"Rose, it's Jackie...Is my father in his office?"

The woman's voice beamed, "Oh, he has been asking when you would be in town. How was your flight, dear?"

"It was fine, Rose. My father in?"

"He is, just a moment," she informed.

Daniel listened from the kitchen as he dished out their meal; he couldn't help but laugh to himself.

Jackie wondered, "What's so funny, Daniel?"

He tried to explain, "Secretaries in the future usually don't chat as much as Rose."

"Rose is a lovely woman," defended Jackie.

Her father's voice came on, "I know Rose is a lovely woman, Honey...Are you talking to someone or yourself?" he asked after hearing part of her conversation.

"Um," her eyes grew wide, "I'm calling from Daniel's apartment...We are going to have dinner tonight," she tried to salvage her cover.

He huffed, "Dinner with Danny-boy? Why aren't you having dinner with me?"

"We were planning on asking you, Dad," she lied.

Daniel gave a funny look, "Ask what?" he muttered.

"Oh, do we have to bring Daniel?" her father asked rather annoyed at the idea.

"Yes!" she perked up still trying to cover their love affair, "Daniel, me and you all going out together for dinner!"

Daniel dropped the spoon he was using to dish out the Chinese, "Huh?" he gave an worried look. He held his hands and frantically started waving and mouthing the words "No, no, no!" as quietly as possible.

"Alright," he father agreed. "I'll send a driver to pick you up...where are you staying? Hotel?"

Jackie replied, "Dad, I told you I'm calling from Daniel's apartment. I'm...Visiting him."

"Fine, but where are you staying?" he wondered.

"Um," she reached for an excuse, "Daniel is letting me sleep on his couch for the night." She prayed her father would believe her.

"Really?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yeah," she nodded eye-wide and looking at a very concerned fiancé still standing with a box of food at the table.

Fred asked, "Why isn't Daniel sleeping on the couch and giving you his bed? That's the gentlemanly thing to do."

"I'll run it buy him," she suggested. She looked at Daniel and spoke loudly, "Dad thinks you should be sleeping on the couch and I should have your bed."

Daniel huffed, "I think your father should go back to Europe."

Her father hollered over the phone, "You tell him that I heard that and he better let you sleep in the bed!" he then pondered the situation, "Wait a minute. He better not be trying anything on you," he warned.

"Daniel has been a perfect gentleman, Dad," she defended trying not to explain that had indeed slept together a few times.

"If he tried anything on you I swear I shoot him right in the..."

Jackie interrupted, "He's a lovely man who would never hurt me, Dad. Give him some credit, will you? Come to Daniel's apartment and we all go out to dinner. Okay?" she seemed frustrated.

"Okay," he huffed, "I'll be there in a half hour." He slammed the phone down.

Daniel gave a disturbed look, "Is your father coming here?"

She nodded, "I better get dressed."

"Damn," he started to repackage the food and muttered to himself, "So much for a nice quiet dinner at home."

She went into the bedroom and soon returned with a pillow and a blanket. She neatly placed them on the couch.

"What's that for?" asked he.

"So, my dad thinks you are sleeping on the couch... He will inspect us," she explained.

"Great," he soured. "He's not actually going to stay here and watch us all night long?"

Jackie puckered in thought, "I'll get another blanket and pillow just in case."

Daniel gave a strange look, "But the couch is only beg enough for one."

"Chair," she motioned.

Daniel looked at the one easy chair in the whole apartment; there was no way Fred was going to stay in his apartment and watch them like a hawk. No way he would allow that…Normally, but this wasn't a normal situation.

Jackie then took off the ring and removed a chain she wore around her neck for her work, she placed the ring on the chain and then around her neck.

Daniel asked, "Are we really hiding the fact were engaged from your father?"

"Since we left the base he can't have me tailed and has no idea we have been in a courtship, Daniel. He would freak out if you asked me to get married before getting his permission first," she explained. "You have to ask for my hand tonight and then I can show him the ring later."

"You're kidding me?" asked Daniel unenthused.

She shook her head, "No, now I got to get dressed. Hide the Chinese and freshen up, we are going with my dad tonight."

Daniel asked as she walked towards the bedroom, "Am I marrying you or your father?"

She hollered back from the room, "Yes!"

"Crap," he muttered as he started to put things away. "I should have just forced her to come with me back through the gate. All I had to do was pick her up and carry her through. But no...I had to be a gentleman about it."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Fred had arrived at the apartment and found Jackie and Daniel both dressed for dinner. Daniel was still in the brown tunic uniform he wore at work and Jackie had donned her WASP uniform; a blue pair of trouser, a white shirt and tie with and blue waist-length jacket. She opted to wear her uniform to fool her father for if she wore the little black dress she had packed that Daniel favored she would certainly raise her father's eyebrow.

The doorbell rang and Daniel opened it and sighed, there stood Fred in full inform and looking rather peeved as he puffed on a cigarette.

"Daniel," Fred greeted as he slowly exhaled the smoke allowing for it to wisp into Daniel's face.

Daniel let out a cough, "Fred."

"Gonna invite me in," stated Fred.

Daniel opened the door wide and waved the smoke away as Fred stepped inside and looked about for his daughter.

Jackie stood ready with a chunky black military issued purse in hand, "Dad," she cheered.

"Honey," he embraced his daughter and noted how neat the uniform looked. "You just got that pressed?" he asked.

"No, I just packed an extra for dinner," she explained.

Fred looked past her at the couch and spotted the pillow and blanket; he gave a nod of approval, "I see Danny-boy has his bedding ready."

Daniel played along with the ruse hoping Fred would leave the apartment sooner rather than later. He just wanted the dinner to be over so he and Jackie could come back and spend time alone. But Fred had other ideas.

Fred made up a lie of his own and motioned towards Daniel, "Mind if I crash her tonight too, Daniel? My room is being fumigated for bugs."

Daniel's eyes grew wide as did his mouth. He stood gaping like a fish out of water.

Jackie tried to deflect the request, "Why not rent a room, Dad? Daniel is giving me his bed for the night and all that is left is a chair."

Fred turned towards Daniel keeping his back to Jackie, he lifted his coat out of the way to make sure Daniel could see the side arm.

Daniel scowled as he found himself being forced out of his own bed, "I'll take the chair and Fred can have the couch. I assume I'm paying for dinner as well, Fred?"

Fred became meek, "If you insist," he smirked at the man.

"Great," muttered Daniel. "Shall we get this over with then?" Daniel was obviously complaining and both and Jackie and her father knew it.

Jackie felt sorry for him and wanted to make it up to Daniel while Fred relished in the awkward situation.

Fred mentioned, "I know this great little Chinese place in town too. Jackie loves Chinese, Daniel."

Daniel crossed his arms unenthused for there was only one Chinese restaurant in the entire city and he just came from it with take-out food; he miffed, "You don't say."

"Sounds lovely," stated Jackie covering for their affair was certainly not on the menu. Her father would surely throw a conniption fit if he were to find out. "Shall we?" she went to slip her arm in Daniel's and then suddenly remembered she would be far better off if she held her father's arm. She took her father by the arm and led out of the apartment before he could start snooping about.

Daniel followed and locked the door behind them. He grouchily found himself going out to dinner, to the very place he just came from with his future father-in-law who seemed to have a hatred for him that Daniel could not shake.

**Later that evening**

At dinner Jackie had excused herself for a moment to go to the bathroom to freshen up giving Daniel time to speak to her father privately. The restaurant was decorated with an Asian them and was operated by Chinese family that immigrated to the states.

Daniel was versed in Chinese and would often speak to the staff and owners in their native language. He was rather fluent and his ability to communicate with such elegance was something that Jackie found very attractive. Fred on the other hand found it irritating for he did not like people speaking in some foreign language while on US soil nor did he like the fact he had no idea what was said. Daniel however, found the talent useful as he explained why he was back and eating dinner in such short time.

Fred looked about to be sure no one could hear; he leaned closer and whispered to Daniel, "I have a proposal for you."

Daniel nearly chocked on his food; he coughed, "You do?"

"OSS is interested in your skills," he informed. "Would you be interested in that?"

"Doing what?" asked Daniel.

"Going deep cover in Nazi territory," stated Fred.

Daniel gave an annoyed look, "Um, why? I don't think Jackie would go for it."

Fred wrinkled his nose, "What? You need to get her permission? Why?"

"Well," he took a sip of water to gather his thoughts, "You see, Jackie and I have been...Courting...And I was thinking about possibly asking you for her hand in marriage when the war was over."

Fred sneered, "No way in hell."

Daniel tried a different route; he coaxed, "Jackie and I have been talking about our future together and she says she wants to get married someday. She wants a nice home, maybe buy a farm with land so she can have a barn to store her racing plane. She wants to continue racing too. And I want her to have all those things."

Fred tried his own hand at coaxing, "You realize how expensive racing planes are, Daniel. You're talking a lot of dough."

Daniel nodded, "I can image...Fred, what would I do as a spy? I already know what happens and how the war ends. Hell, I even know when the war ends. Come on, I also know the OSS turns into this monster spy agency called the CIA. I know too much. I would be further ahead just taking a teaching job at a college and marrying your daughter. I can support her and her goals."

"You know, she didn't want any of that until she met you," snorted Fred. He grumbled, "I knew I should have sent her away instead of having her work with you and that damn gate project." He looked back up at him, "Does she love you or just infatuated with your looks?"

"She says she loves me," he stated.

Fred took a drag on his smoke and slowly exhaled in thought, "Do you love her?" he asked.

"I was married once, my wife was killed by an psychopathic narcissist that liked to play god. I never thought I would ever find someone that I would ever love like that," he admitted. "Until...I met your daughter."

Fred wondered, "What did you do to the guy who killed her?"

"She killed by a Goa'uld System Lord and my friend, Jack actually took care of it while I tried to save the baby she was impregnated with," informed Daniel.

Fred wondered, "Was it your kid?"

He shook his head, "No."

Fred asked, "You know what would have happened if she got that gate going?"

Daniel nodded, "I would have gone home."

Fred took another puff on his cigarette, "Yeah, but then we would have started a program similar to the one you described. We wanted to use it to develop super weapons. I told the Brass it was a bad idea."

"Thank you, Fred...I'm glad you realized just how bad that would have gone," admitted Daniel.

"Yeah, after I saw the crap you came here with I figured there wasn't much out there," he informed.

Daniel rebutted, "We have better stuff."

"Sure you do," he miffed. Fred then spotted Jackie making her way back to the table. "You promise to let her keep racing and pay for it?"

"Yes," assured Daniel, "I would never take away her love of flying."

"Then you can marry her," he agreed, "But if you hurt her..."

"I know...You will shoot me," interrupted Daniel.

Fred smiled every so wickedly, "I'll blow your dick off."

Jackie sat down at the table; she noticed the grin on her father; face and Daniel's sour expression, she asked, "How is everything?"

"Fine," her father stated.

Daniel crossed his legs and had the most disturbed look upon his face; his bottom lip curled, "Peachy," was all he could say.

"Them too," warned Fred.

Daniel let out a sigh for he had come across some ruthless nemesis in his time but never as ruthless as an over protective father with an army at his disposal.

**SGC**

Jack scratched his head as he wrote down notes on the legal pad; he paused, "So, the CIA tried to hire you?"

Daniel nodded, "Actually, they are connected to the ship."

"Finally we are getting somewhere," exhaled Jack.

"I'm getting there," assured Daniel.

Jack huffed, "Daniel...No one wants to hear about your love affairs with Jackie. Okay, we got it...You married her. What about the ship."

Janet rebutted, "I want to hear about it. Daniel has an adult daughter out there someplace. Let him tell the whole story, sir."

Jack looked over the faces at the table; he suggested, "Who wants to hear about Daniel's idiotic married life raise their hand."

All hands raise.

"Opposed," stated Jack raising his own hand.

Teal'c stated his opinion, "I do believe DanielJackson should finish the report in its entirety."

"Seriously, T?" asked Jack. "This is sounding like a soap opera."

"I too wish to know the fate of DanielJackson's decedents and wife," he informed.

"Fine, can we jump ahead a little bit, Daniel?" asked Jack.

Janet asked with a grin, "What was your wedding like?"

"It was beautiful," he informed, he eyes seemed to glaze over as he recalled, "We had a summer wedding...She simply gorgeous in that long white gown."

Jack placed his head on the table and moaned, "Gawd."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The shined down on a warm summer day just as the war had ended. Jackie's ferrying job had ended and she was free to marry the man of her dreams. The wedding was held in a pavilion of a park. White and red flowers were stationed about for decors with white lace and paper streamers that decorated the pavilion for the day. A red carpet was used to lay the path for the bride to walk down on her father's arm.

Wooden made lawn chairs were set up in rows outside the pavilion and both sides were filled up with friends of the family. Daniel's biggest regret was his own friends were not there to witness the event. He would have asked Jack to be his best man but he opted to have no best man in this case.

A local graying judge presided over the wedding as he stood in a long black robe between to huge bouquets of flowers propped on top of large white pedestals.

Daniel stood at the make-shift alter, he was dressed in a black tuxedo. He looked over the scene. Off the right was a small band of local musicians playing in a quartet of violins. A photographer had been hired to take pictures and to make a wedding album of the best shots. The band began to play and the crowd of civilians and military personnel quieted down for the ceremony was just bringing to start.

Jackie stood at the end of the carpet, on her father's arm, in a long white wedding gown, a veil was placed over her face as she shook nervously.

Fred was nervous as well, he shook himself and tried very hard not to kill Daniel for stealing his little girl away from him. Fred wore his full military dress uniform with medals proudly displayed. Slowly they started down the aisle.

Fred whispered on their walk, "If you ever need me...I'm there."

"I know," she gave a nod. "I'll be fine...I even found a house already."

"Is it a big farmhouse like you always wanted?" he asked.

"It is," she grinned.

He dropped a hint, "I'm retiring this year."

"Not staying in the service?" she asked.

He admitted, "I've had my fill of war."

"Me too," she agreed.

"Doesn't mean I won't kick Daniel's ass," he warned.

She assured him, "It's not Daniel that is the difficult one. That would be you, Dad."

He whispered back, "The apple don't fall far from the tree."

"True," she admitted.

They arrived at the alter and the wedding proceeded. Daniel stood before her, holding her hand in his as the judge started the wedding ceremony and Fred took his seat. Daniel couldn't help it, tears ran down his cheek as he stood before all eyes to witness his vow.

The ceremony was rather short, just a few words from the judge, the standard "I do," and exchanging of the rings. They were married in short time with a reception to follow there in the park.

As Daniel cemented his vows he realized he had closed a chapter in his life. the gate was now an old memory. His friends he would never see again but his new life with a woman he chose to leave everything for was now on the horizon. He felt secure in decision for there was no way he could ever lose Jackie like his lost Sha're. Jackie would never be taken from him and the gate safe in storage for the rest of his life; new life as a everyday civilian was now at hand. He looked forward to living in an old farmhouse and teaching at a local school. Daniel looked forward to having a family of his own and had no reservations about leaving his old life behind.

**Later**

The farmhouse the newly weds moved into was rather old and run down. it lacked all modern convinces. No plumbing or electricity. It was a "fixer-upper" to say the least.

Daniel suddenly realized he now had to learn actual skills; plumbing, electricity and carpentry all seem to allude him. However, he seemed to excel at landscaping. Planting flowers was far easier than the rest of the work. Thus, Jackie asked her father to come and help fix up the house.

Jackie had her own dilemma, for her father was now retired and was looking for a place to live. He knew she had a large seven bedroom farmhouse and figure he would simply stay with her. Of course he would stay with her...It would irritate Daniel to no end.

The farm they purchased was located in a small college town named Glendale. The scenery was simply gorgeous. The farmhouse was located off a dirt road on the outskirts of town. It was a two story home with a front porch. The white paint had faded an chipped. But Daniel's flower bed looked very well.

Fred had purchased an old truck, he pulled into the drive using the instructions Jackie had sent him. He got a good look at the place while he approached.

"Gonna have your hands full with that one, Jackie," he mumbled to himself.

He parked the truck and disembarked. Grabbing a bag from the truck bed and headed for the door. He noticed the flowerbed and assumed Jackie had done it. He rapped on the door.

Jackie opened the door wearing jeans, an old white shirt that belonged to Daniel and a red neckerchief to keep her hair in place. She smiled brightly.

"Dad," she gave a welcoming embrace. "I'm so glade you are here."

"Me too, honey," he kissed her cheek.

She showed him inside the home.

"Come in, Dad," she lead him inside and yelled out, "Daniel...dad is here."

Fred looked about the home. Inside was neatly kept with antique furniture. The sofa set was very Victorian in style with a high back daybed and matching chair. Covered in yellow upholstery with rich wood accents. The end tables were large and very square with claw-foot carved legs. The coffee table matched the set in rich walnut color. An antique record player stood in the corner with a clock perched above. Elegant oil lamps where placed about on table tops and a high shelf against the far wall.

Fred nodded in approval, "Looks nice in here, Honey."

She informed, "The house was owned by an old woman and she owned it her entire life. She never had electricity or plumbing installed. You should see the kitchen, the stove you need to stoke a fire in to cook."

"We can run electricity and plumbing," he assured her. "You did great on the flower bed out there, Honey."

"Oh, Daniel did that," she informed.

Fred's face contorted, "Daniel did that?"

She nodded, "He's got a green thumb."

"That's about all he's got," muttered Fred.

Daniel stood in the doorway behind him that led to the kitchen; he crossed his arms and soured, "I heard that, Fred."

Fred looked over and smirked at him, "Danny-boy...I see you're still alive."

"Disappointed?" he asked.

Fred nodded, "Yup."

Daniel glared at him and wished that for just once he could the better of the man but he never seemed to be able to ascend or more accurately descend to Fred's level.

"So, where's my room?" asked Fred.

"You can always sleep in the bed of your truck," suggested Daniel.

Jackie interrupted, "Dad, your room upstairs on the left."

Fred nodded, "How much you want, kid?"

Jackie shook her head, "No, Dad...You are not paying rent."

Daniel's eye narrowed, "You are only staying here temporary, right?"

Fred shook his head, "No, I'm going to be renting a room. A man pays his own way."

"Dad," argued Jackie, "no, you are not paying me rent."

Daniel asked sourly, "How much did you have in mind?'

"Daniel," scolded Jackie.

"Bills are adding up, Honey," he explained.

"Okay, you two discuss this...I don't want anything to do with it," she informed.

Fred assured, "We will something out."

**SGC**

Jack sat hunched over with left side of his face buried in his hand staring at Daniel; he asked, "When do we get to the ship, Daniel?"

"Soon," assured Daniel.

Jacob laughed, "So, what is it like living with your father-in-law?"

Daniel shook his head and sighed, "Wasn't much fun."

"I can imagine," he chuckled. He looked at Sam, "When your mom and I got married and had Mark, her mother moved in to help out with the baby after he was born...Drove me nuts."

Sam looked at her father and rolled her eyes, "Gram and you hate each other anyways."

Daniel looked at Jacob, "Oh, so you understand what it is like to have an in-law that hates you?"

He nodded, "I understand...The old battle ax went after me after I 'stole her daughter.' Trust me, I know exactly what it is like."

"Gram is not that bad," stated Sam in defense for she favored her grandmother.

Jacob assured, "Daniel, I understand what you went through. Me and my mother-in-law were just like you and your father-in-law."

Daniel confessed, "That's actually reassuring because with Sha're's father...We got along great and I was accepted into her family. With Fred, I feel like an outcast. I never experienced anything like that before."

Janet suggested, "Sounds like Fred has a sharing problem."

Daniel nodded.

"So, does my mother-in-law," chuckled Jacob.

Sam defended her, "Gram is an old lady, Dad...Leave her alone."

"Alright," he agreed but whispered under his breath, "Old lady my ass. She's a freaking bear."

Jack asked impatiently, "Can we get to the ship now, Daniel?"

"In a minute," he told him.

Jack looked at his watch, "We have been here listing to this 'report' for two hours and all we know is you gave up your chance to come home to marry some chick, and her father, who was that ship with you...Hates you. I might as well ask Fred what happened...I bet he would get to the point!"

"Then bring Fred in," suggested Daniel. "He knows more about how they got the ship than I do."

Fred rose to his feet and walked over to Walter's station just outside the meeting room; he stuck his head inside, "Can you have Fred O'Neal escorted to the meeting hall."

"Yes sir," acknowledged Walter.

Jack sat back down in his chair and poured himself a class of water. He took a swig and then looked at his friend.

"Okay, Daniel...Continue," he suggested.

Daniel paused in thought, "Now where was I?"

Janet stated, "Fred moved in with you and Jackie at the farm."

"Oh yeah," he nodded, "Well, I took a job teaching at the local college and Jackie wanted to start racing after we fixed the house up. But racing takes a lot more money than I thought it would and she didn't want to worry me so she took a job working for the newly formed CIA."

"Doing what?" asked Jack.

"They used her racing as a cover to smuggle top secret information around the globe," he informed. "She didn't tell me she was doing it at first because she knew I wouldn't like the idea. Of course she was right, I didn't like the idea."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Flashback to June of 1947**

Jackie had acquired a surplus P-51 Mustang to convert into a racing plane. She had stripped it off all excess weight and made the craft as light as possible. She painted it pink and used her old racing handle of _Fledgling_ which was painting in fine black letters on the side beneath the cockpit.

She had entered the pylon race that was to be held at the Roswell Air Field in Roswell, New Mexico. She flew in the evening before and camped out in the airfield with her father acting as her flight engineer and crew.

Her father rather enjoyed racing with Jackie for Daniel seldom came due to work and keeping the house. It was something for them to do together; their time to spend with one another and best of all for Fred…No Daniel whatsoever.

Fred made a fire pit and started the fire for the evening. Jackie had pitched the tent and laid out the bedrolls. She took a seat in a folding chair and relaxed by the fire as her father cooked some hot dogs. Jackie retrieved two cold beers from the cooler and handed on to her father as they relaxed by the fire.

"This is nice," commented Jackie.

Her father grinned, "Just like old times. Too bad there isn't any fishing spots out here. We could cast a line."

Jackie shrugged, "But you never catch anything, Dad."

He shrugged, "Still fun though.

"As fun as picking on Daniel?" she grinned.

He grinned back, "Almost."

She wondered, "Why do you like to pick on his so much, Dad?"

He smirked, "Because he's Daniel."

"Are you sure it's not because he stole me away from you?" she asked with a smirk.

He conceded, "That too."

She shook her head in disapproval, "I swear...If I ever have a daughter and she finds someone as good as Daniel, I will never do to her what you did to me."

"Well, that maybe true but if you ever have a daughter; you will find that suddenly things change and revenge sometimes is the answer," he insisted with a nod.

She disagreed, "You know, when Daniel and I have kids...He will not act like you. He will be a great father."

Fred laughed, "He's a wuss."

"Why? Because he would welcome our daughter's choice for a husband?" she wondered.

"Yup," he nodded and took a swig of beer. "I hope that you do have a daughter and she's just like...Me."

Jackie suddenly shivered in thought, "Did you just curse me, Dad?"

"Apple don't fall far from the tree," he reminded.

**SGC**

Fred changed into a set of green BDU's and was escorted to the briefing room. He still had no idea if they had any word on his daughter and what became of her. Nor did he have any idea what his own future held nor the fate of the men on the vessel.

Walter opened the door for the man and Fred stepped inside. He looked at all the faces staring at him and he wondered if they had bad news. He looked at Jack and complimentary saluted.

"You wanted to see me, General?" asked Fred.

"Have a seat, General," he motioned.

Fred complied and took a seat at the opposite end of the table across from Jack.

Jack gave the introductions; he started, "General, I would like to introduce you to some people. You already met Dr. Frasier and Colonel Carter. The man to your left is Retired General Jacob Carter, he's Colonel Carter's father. The man next to him is Bra'tac of the Jaffa. And the man across from Daniel is Teal'c of the Jaffa."

"They are both aliens from space?" asked Fred.

"Indeed," stated Teal'c.

"Nice to meet ya," replied Fred. He looked at Jack, "Any word on what happened to my daughter?"

"Daniel hasn't told us where he got the ship from yet," replied Jack still annoyed.

"What? What has he been doing for the last couple of hours?" asked Fred bewildered.

Jack smirked, "Telling us all about his love life."

Fred looked at Daniel and stated, "I'm really not that surprised."

Sam assured him, "It sounds like your daughter loved Daniel very much, Sir. She also sounds like a wonderful person and I hope we find some answers for you soon, General."

"Thank you," he replied.

Jack asked, "Where did the ship from? Daniel says you know about it than he does."

"I had access to classified information that Daniel did not," he admitted.

"Continue," pleaded Jack.

Fred gathered his thoughts, "The ship was found in Pearl Harbor after the Japanese bombed it at the start of the war. The force of the explosions had rocked it lose from coral. It was found completely by accident. Under the cover of night we moved the vessel to a dry doc on an island that was under US occupation. We had researchers and scientist trying to find out how it worked. We found the symbols in the ship matched some of the symbols on the gate. When Daniel came through, we thought we found answers but it turned out he didn't have much to tell us. Matter of fact, what he did tell us scared the hell out of the Brass. That out there, in space are warlords that you had gone to war with and barely won. We thought if we could get that ship going then we could have a fighting chance at fending them off if they found us. Then Roswell happened and everything changed."

Daniel squinted, "What happened in Roswell?"

"Jackie and I went to air race and on that same weekend of the UFO crash. The Air Force found the debris and we carted it away and retracted the original press release and said it was a weather balloon. They called me in to look at the debris, it was classified and I sworn to secrecy about it."

"What did you find?" asked Jack.

"We found a vessel with an occupant," Fred informed. "It was a male hybrid of some sort. He did live long after the crash. He said his people made the gate and the ship we found. They took Jackie because she the first on the scene and were holding her hostage in exchange for the gate and ship." informed Fred.

Daniel shook his head, "Fred, why didn't tell me about Roswell. I knew the ship was found in Pearl after the attack and that was all I knew. Why not tell me the rest?"

Fred explained, "Jackie got into a dogfight with the ship that crashed. It somehow took out her powerhouse and she wad forced to land. They kidnapped Jackie and held her for ransom. The hybrid died shortly after from the crash. I and the military got her back but she said they did experiments on her, Daniel. She was afraid of them and didn't want you to know because she feared you would worry about her too much. She agreed to deliver information on the Roswell Crash using her racing as a cover. We both did."

"She was delivering info on Roswell?" clarified Jack as he took notes.

He nodded, "Yeah. The CIA was heading it all."

Walter entered the room with a file; he held before Jack, "Sir, the information you requested earlier."

"Thank you, Walter," stated jack as he took the file and placed it before him. He hesitated to open it for inside the file lay the fate of Jackie and her daughter. He opened it slowly and began to read.

"What did you find, Jack?" asked Daniel.

"It's Jackie's death certificate," he confirmed.

Daniel gulped knowing it was possible that had already died due to age; he asked, "When did she die?"

"Nineteen fifty-three, Daniel. So did your little girl, Debbie Jackson…Car accident," he informed him.

"No," Daniel placed his hand in his hands and tears started to swell. It wasn't supposed to be like that. Jackie and their little girl were supposed to live long and happy lives and not die so soon after he left on the ship. It was a bitter moment for Daniel.

Fred went pale, he simply couldn't believe his ears. He sat silently for a moment and then he spoke in cracked voice.

"What became of her estate?" he asked.

Jack let out a sigh, "The farm was sold to a woman named Jane Johnson. She was single mother with a daughter named Lynn."

Sam and her father traded glances, "Lynn Johnson was my mother's maiden name. My grandmother's name is Jane...She owns a farm in Glendale."

Daniel asked confused, "So, my wife's estate was bought by your grandmother?"

"I guess," she shrugged. "Gram doesn't talk much about her past...She just picks on my father. Mom died when I was a teenager in car accident. Gram never got over that…I think she blamed my father."

Knowing the CIA all too well Fred asked curiously, "Sam, what does your grandmother look like?"

"Actually she looks really good for her age, she in her nineties but she looks half her age. Whenever anyone ask her what her secret is she come up with the most obscene things like rubbing manure on your face," she laughed slightly. "I have a photo of her on my cell phone."

"Can I see it?" asked Fred.

"Sure," she dug her phone out of her pocket and turned it on. She brought up the picture of her grandmother and handed the phone down to Fred, "That's her...I took it when I visited her on my last vacation."

Fred looked at the picture and then handed the phone to Daniel, "Take a look," he stated.

Daniel took the phone while pushing back his tears. There before him, on the phone, was an image of Jackie happily smiling and standing next to Sam before the farmhouse; he gulped, "Sam, that's Jackie!"

Fred informed, "During the abduction at Roswell they did something to her. She started healing in seconds after being cut accidentally. The Ancients here on Earth were looking for immortality. We never found out what they did to her but knowing that she could heal in seconds, I highly doubt she died in a car wreck."

"Carter," asked Jack, "Could you have your grandmother come here? Now!"

"Ah," Sam took a deep breath and looked at Daniel. A sudden realization came to mind; in shock she exclaimed, "Oh my god."

Daniel was too distraught to put it together; he blinked, "What?"

Janet spelled it out for him, "Daniel, if Sam's maternal grandmother is your wife, Jackie…Then you are Sam's maternal grandfather."

He looked at Sam; his mouth dropped, "Oh...No," he started shaking his head, "That can't be," he denied.

Jack placed his pen down; he looked at the pair staring in shock at one another and a grin crept across his face; he started, "Ya know...You two are a lot alike," he teased. He wasn't sure if the proposition was true but it certainly would be entertaining for Jack anyways.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sam Carter and her father, Jacob had flown out to Glendale to see Sam's maternal grandmother on the farm. They noted her car sat in the driveway; she had been getting the house ready for the coming winter. A new coat of paint had been applied, new windows installed and a new roof. It seemed she was always taking great care of the home and tending to the flower bed in front.

They walked to the front porch and Sam rapped on the door. Even though it was her grandmother's home she never felt right about just entering unannounced.

The door swung open, Jackie stood before them wearing her usual attire of blue slacks, an oversize man's shirt and sneakers. She had a red neckerchief over her hair and a dust mop in her hand. She smiled at Sam.

"Sammy, you didn't say you were coming," she then looked at Jacob, "I see you brought the horse's ass with you."

Jacob smirked back, "I see you haven't changed, old bat."

Jackie miffed, "There is something your relatives left in the barn if you want to clean it up."

Before Jacob could answer Sam held up her hand, "Okay, that's enough...Both of you."

Jacob bit his tongue but secretly wanted to have a few more rounds with the old woman.

"Well, are you gonna just stand there or are you coming in?" asked Jackie.

Jacob couldn't help himself, "You're blocking the door with your..." he started to lose control.

"My what?" she miffed. "Fat ass?"

"You said it...Not me," reminded Jacob.

She swung the door open and motioned for them to come inside. Sam walked inside with her father and noted the grandmother had yet to buy a television and only had an old radio on the corner with her antique furniture.

"Coffee, Sammy?" asked Jackie.

"Please," she nodded.

"I'll have some too, Jane," stated her father.

"I figured," she muttered closing the door behind them. "Come in the kitchen."

Jackie had upgraded the kitchen to modern appliances and a coffee maker. She still favored the antique furniture and had kept many of the things she had purchased over the years such as the fifties style kitchen table. They sat at the table as a pot of coffee brewed on the counter.

She asked, "So, why the sudden drop by? Is Mark okay?"

"Mark is fine," stated Sam.

"You okay?" she asked concerned.

"I'm fine," assured Sam. "I want to speak to you about the woman you got the house from."

Jackie gave a funny look, "Why?"

"What do you know about her?" asked Sam.

She shrugged, "She was an old lady who lived her all her life. When I first got this place there was no electric of plumbing...My dad helped me with that."

Jacob tapped his finger on the table and casually asked, "Tell Sam about her grandfather. She wants to know what he was like."

Jackie paused for a moment as her mind went back decades in time. She let out a slight sigh and found her eyes starting to tear up. She swallowed hard and looked for an answer.

"He was really smart, like you, Sammy. He was a linguist and knew all sorts of languages and a teacher," she informed.

"What was his name?" asked Sam hoping she wouldn't say "Daniel."

"Why?" she asked.

"I just want to know my heritage," she replied.

Jackie gave a cockeyed look, "You came all the way out here just to learn about your grandfather? A man you never met?"

Jacob grinned, "We are really curious. Her mother wanted to know more about him too."

Jackie got from her seat and went into the living room. She soon returned with an old photo album. She placed it down on the table and found her wedding picture. She showed it to Sam.

"That's him," she said, "He was a handsome fella."

Sam sucked in a breath and held it as her eyes grew wide. Jacob spotted Daniel standing as the groom in the photo and tried very hard to keep a straight face. He laughed slightly.

Jackie swatted his arm, "What's so funny? That's my late husband."

Sam winced, "How did he die?"

"On a ship with your grandfather…Your mother was two years old. She never got a chance to know them." She pointed to another photo, "That's my dad standing there next to me."

It was confirmed, Fred stood beside her in another photo. Sam closed her eyes and processed the information. The man she had spent over decade on SG-1 with was indeed her maternal grandfather. She gulped.

"Family reunions will never be the same again," Sam muttered under her breath.

Jacob tried to cheer her up; he suggested, "I could be worse, Honey."

"How so, Dad?" asked Sam displeased.

"It could have been Jack," he laughed trying to lighten the mood.

Sam scolded him, "That's not funny, Dad."

"What are you two talking about?" asked Jackie.

Sam asked, "Is your real name Jane Johnson or did the CIA give it to you?"

"Um," she wasn't sure how to answer the question. "Why?"

Sam placed her head in her hands and whined, "You are Jackie."

She asked, "Sammy, Honey...What is going on?"

Jacob didn't wish to hurt his daughter but after years of abuse from the old woman he simply couldn't help himself and spouted, "The _Acme_."

"You know about the ship?" she asked surprised.

Sam sat wide-eyed, "What amazes me is that you know about it."

Jacob comforted her, "It's gonna be okay, Honey."

"Easy for you to say," she huffed. "I just found out my material grandfather is my best friend."

Jackie looked curiously, "You know Daniel?" She suddenly realized something...She was now in the future and the Sam that Daniel spoke of was her granddaughter. "You're not...That Sam Carter? Are you?"

Jacob could barely contain himself as he muttered the word, "Stargate."

Jackie's eyes grew wide, "Oh, you are that Sam."

**Later**

Sam and Jacob had escorted Jackie to the SGC in Cheyenne Mountain. Jackie had changed her clothing and donning a blue skirt-suit, and stood between the pair in the elevator, watching as the numbers increased as they descended.

"How far down is the SGC?" asked Jackie.

"Almost there," assured Sam still reeling from the revelations. She wondered how Daniel was taking it. For suddenly fining out that his close college is his descendent must surely be taking a toll on the man.

The elevator stopped and door slid open to reveal Jack standing before them with his hands in his pockets. The trio stepped off the elevator before him.

"Carter, Jacob," he gave a nod.

"Sir," Sam remained in her true form.

"Jack," greeted Jacob, "Here she is."

Jackie smiled, "So, you are Jack! Daniel told me so much about you." She held out her hand to greet him.

He shook her hand and replied, "Oh, he told us a lot about you too."

Jackie wasn't sure what to make of the remark and regained her composure, "I understand you found the ship?"

"It found its way back home," commented Jack.

She asked, "How old is Daniel now? It was such a long time for them. Is he still alive?"

As they stood in the hallway Sam corrected, "Actually, it was six months for them. Time slows down when you travel at the speed of light."

"So, Daniel is not an old man?" she asked.

Jack shook his head, "No."

"And my father?" she asked.

"Cool guy," Jack grinned.

"He's alive and well," assured Sam for she didn't see him as "a cool guy" but rather more of a pain.

Jackie looked at her, "So, you actually met your grandpa, Fred and Grandpa Daniel today?"

Jack tried very hard not to laugh for the term "Grandpa Daniel" struck him as funny.

Sam shot him a look and for a brief moment she lost her composure and snorted, "There is no way I am calling Daniel 'Grandpa.'"

Jack smiled jokingly, "I can."

Jackie wasn't sure why is was so funny and found it rather rude; she interrupted, "Daniel was a wonderful man and father. He was up all night when your mother was born just holding her in his arms. He loved her and no doubt would love you too, Sam."

Sam assured her, "Daniel has always been like family to me, Gram. I just didn't know he actually is family."

Jacob commented, "It's a good thing you and Daniel didn't get involved with each other. Boy that would be awkward."

Sam miffed to herself, "No, but I always thought he was cute." She then looked at her father and Jack, "Do not tell him I said that," she warned them.

"Not a word," agreed Jack. "Shall we?"

Jackie asked, "Aren't you going to escort me, General O'Neill?"

He held out an arm for her to hold, "Ma'am."

"Thank you," she took the arm and grinned at Sam. She whispered into her ear, "You're right, your CO is cute."

Jack asked, "What was that?"

"Nothing," replied Jackie.

Jack escorted her into the gate room first on their way to the briefing room. He stood before the gate and let her get a good look at it.

"That's the gate," she confirmed. "Gosh, no wonder Daniel flat on his face. Look at the ramp!"

"Yeah," nodded Jack, "it helps."

Jackie grinned, "So, this is what you do here? Work on that?"

"Actually, I go off world through it," she informed, "And I keep it running."

"It's in good hands," assured Jackie. She then looked at Jacob, "How exactly are you connected to this?"

"I go off world too," he informed. "I work with the Tok'ra."

"They are friends, right?" she wasn't sure on the names.

Jacob nodded, "Yup."

"Good," she approved. "Have the Tok'ra considered keeping you?"

His shoulders slunk, "Why?"

"Wondering," she miffed.

Jack whispered, "The Tok'ra have adopted him as one of their own."

She whispered back, "Remind me to send them a thank you card."

Jack gave a nod and motioned, "This way."

As they started towards the briefing room Jack whispered to Jacob, "She is a pistol."

"See what I have to put up with," he miffed.

Sam overheard and injected, "She has Daniel and her father back…I'm sure will let up on you, Dad."

"She's just like Fred," stated Jacob.

Sam conceded, "Okay…Maybe not."

Jack opened the door to the briefing room and everyone stood up from their chairs. Fred was the first person Jackie saw. Her hands covered her mouth for a moment, tears swelled up in her eyes as she went to the man.

"Dad?" she asked ensuring she was not having some sort of delusion. He stood before her, arms open-wide and reached for his daughter.

She fell into his arms, closed her eyes and sobbed; she whispered, "I thought you were dead. They told me you were dead."

"I'm fine, Honey," he assured her.

She looked over his shoulder and spotted Daniel. She started to cry once more as she pulled away for her father.

"Daniel?" she asked as she went towards his arms. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him tight.

Daniel drew her closer in the embrace; he whispered, "I'm right here."

"They told me you were dead. Everyone on the ship was lost," she explained.

"We just went down the road but had to use light speed to come back," he informed. His hands tilted her face towards him, brushed back her hair. He could help but notice she still looked the same, "You look so young," he informed.

"They did something to me," she told him.

"We will find out what," he assured her. He gently kissed her lips and she kissed him back.

Though Sam was happy for Daniel, the thought of him kissing her grandmother turned her stomach. She had to look away while Teal'c and Janet looked happily upon the pair. For her comrades it was a beautiful ending to Daniel's story, for Sam…Not so much.

Jack interrupted, "If you two are done we would like to finish this briefing."

Daniel huffed, "Give us a minute, Jack."

Fred crossed his arms and sided with Jack; huffed, "Daniel…Get your hands off my daughter."

Daniel snorted back, "Or you will what? Shoot me in the groin?"

"Kick you," he clarified.

Jackie shot a look to her father, "Dad…Will you leave him alone?" Her eyes then settled on Jacob. Her years of abuse towards the man suddenly sank it. She asked, "I've been acting him, haven't I?"

Jacob nodded.

She let go of Daniel for a moment and walked up to Sam's father; her eyes softened, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to be…"

"I understand," he assured her. "I know how I would react is Sam suddenly showed up with a guy. Lynn and I could have treated you a little better…

My apologies."

"Thank you, Jacob," she squeezed his hand and then looked to her father for his apology to Daniel.

"I'm not sorry," her father informed with arms crossed.

She rolled her eyes.

Jack announced, "If we can all have a seat we can finish this briefing."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jackie had taken her seat at the table next to Daniel and sitting across from Sam. She couldn't believe it; the Sam that Daniel spoke so highly about all those years ago was her own granddaughter. And what was even more astonishing was Daniel and her father had come home decades later and had not aged. However, she had aged but she simply didn't look very old.

The fact that Jackie looked like a woman in her late thirties or early forties was astonishing to Dr. Frasier. She simply couldn't understand how come Sam's maternal grandmother looked so young nor did she understand why Sam never mentioned the fact.

"Jackie," started Janet, "can you tell us what happened to you? Why do you look so young?"

She shrugged, "I don't really know why. They did something to me in the ship when they took me."

Jack suddenly paid very close attention; he sat up and gripped the pen tight.

Janet persuaded her, "Just start with what you remember."

"Okay," agreed Jackie. She gripped Daniel hand and held it tight as she gathered her memories. She then looked over at her father.

"It was the race in Roswell, Dad…Remember that?"

He nodded, "How could I forget?"

"What happened in Roswell?" asked Daniel. "And why didn't you ever tell me this before?"

"We were sworn to secrecy, Daniel," Fred explained. "She couldn't tell you."

"Roswell," stated Jack. He curiously asked, "The Roswell UFO incident?"

She nodded, "It wasn't a weather balloon the crashed. It was a ship. It was the day of the race. I was flying on the outskirts of town readying for my turn at the pylons. I spotted something off my starboard side of the cockpit. It wasn't like anything I have ever seen before."

**Flashback**

Jackie flew the plane in circle warming up for her turn at the pylon run. She went about on the outskirts of town when something caught her eyes. She looked at the strange object in the sky. It seemed to glow in the distance. She blinked and rubbed her eyes figuring it was pilot fatigue but the object remained in sight.

"Dad," she spoke into the radio.

Her father's voice cracked, "Little longer, kid. Rascal is tearing up the pylon course…Bastard."

"Not that," she replied. "There is something up here with me."

"What do you mean?" he asked unsure.

"I see a ball of light in the distance," she explained.

"You see a foo-fighter?" he asked.

She confirmed, "Yes. It's some sort of flying object."

"Well," stay away from it," he ordered knowing pilots reported interactions with the strange objects during the war.

"It's coming right at me," she informed.

"Don't engage it," he ordered.

She rebutted, "I'm not but it's coming after me."

Jackie took evasive maneuvers to avoid a collision with the strange object. It then circled her and came ever so close. She started to get a better look at the object as it got closer.

"It's some sort of disk," she reported.

"Disengage," warned her father.

"I am trying," she rebutted, "But it won't leave me alone. It's following me."

"Land," he instructed. "Forfeit the round."

Jackie was now growing ever so angry at the object as it seemed to taunt her. It weaved back and forth and all about her plane. She disregarded her father's orders and decided to engage the UFO. The UFO shot away and Jackie flew in pursuit.

"I'm in pursuit of it," she reported.

"Break it off," he father warned.

She shook her head, "I almost got him."

The flying object seemed to have suffered some sort of malfunction, smoke started to bellow out of the vessel.

"I think it's gonna crash," she reported. "It's on fire."

"Disengage," her father instructed.

"I'm following him down," she reported. "If this is Nazi technology we need to know."

"Damn," he father was growing concerned. "Where are you? I will get a truck and some support."

"Outskirts of town, over a ranch, thirty miles north," she reported.

"Come back and we will get army and go there," he instructed.

Jackie agreed and went to retreat when she noticed she had suddenly lost power; she reported, "I lost power, Dad. I'm gonna have to land."

"Stay with the plane," he ordered.

"I will," she lied.

She landed the plane not far from the crash site. She popped the canopy open and removed her helmet and face mask. Still wearing her green jumpsuit she walked down and wing walk and jumped onto the ground. Jackie then made her way to the crash site and slowly inspected the debris as she came closer and closer to the occupant.

There she found a very strange looking man, he was thin, pale and sickly looking. He wore a brown jumpsuit and leather shoes. She wondered if he was sick or just injured. She wondered who or what was this being and was he human?

"Stay where you are," she ordered as she retrieved a small caliber pocket pistol.

The being's eyes settled on the little weapon, he held up a hand but never moved his lips and yet she could hear him speak, "I won't harm you."

She spun around trying to figure out who just spoke to her but she seemed to be alone.

"Did you say something?" she asked.

He spoke aloud, "You are unique. You will do," he informed.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Come, I won't harm you. Please help me," he pleaded in pain.

She debated for a second but her compassion got the better of her. She put the pistol back in her pocket and went to help the strange man. She leaned closer he jabbed a device into her shoulder. She felt a slight sting. She threw herself back uneasy.

"What did you do?" she asked.

He leaned his head against the wreckage and did not speak nor try any further communications.

She felt dizzy and tried to retreat and then soon lost consciousness.

**Meanwhile**

Fred led a small contingency force to the crash site. There they found a strange looking man, motionless on the ground. Fred walked around the area and approached him. The man looked dead at first glance. Fred knelt down and checked for a pulse.

The stranger's eyes fluttered open; he seemed to gasp for breath as he spoke, "We have her."

"Jackie?" asked Fred concerned for her unknown whereabouts.

"Your child," he agreed. "We have her."

"Who are you? What do you want?" asked Fred.

"We are everywhere, we are everything," he remarked. "We want life."

Fred grabbed the man by the collar and hauled him up from the wreckage. He was growing tired of the games. Fred came within inches of the strangers face.

"Alright you little bastard, you are gonna be straight with me or else."

"Or what?" he asked. "You will terminate my life?"

Fred warned, "I will make you wish I had killed you the time I'm done with you. Now where is my daughter you freak?"

"We have her," he smirked. "You have some things that belong to us and we want them back," he informed.

"What's that?"

"The _Acme_ and the Gateway," he explained. "We made them…They belong to us."

Fred hauled the being up and then slammed him to the ground and then straddled the being ready to strike; he pounded the being's shoulders into the ground as he interrogated him.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"Our base is not far from here," he offered. "We shall trade…Your daughter for our equipment."

Fred retrieved his pistol he concealed inside his waistband; he cocked the hammer and leveled the large semi-automatic handgun at the being's head, "You will tell me where she is or I will blow your fucking brains out."

The stranger laughed, "Then you will never find her. You get her back and we get out ship and gate."

"No deal," he huffed. He holstered the weapon inside the waistband and then hauled the lightweight stranger to his feet. He walked him over to the soldiers from the nearby air base. "Get me a jeep and a tie this ass up," he ordered the men.

**Meanwhile**

Jackie woke in a daze. Her head pounded, she didn't know where she was. She tried to move but could not. She tried to scream but could not. She seemed paralyzed. Another alien hovered over her. He seemed more human looking than the rest. He wore a brown tunic and had black hair that was cut short. He acted as some sort of doctor or scientist using probes and injecting chemicals into Jackie.

She tried to speak but found it difficult. She tried to move, to scream but could not. She was simply paralyzed. She tried to look about the area but found she had a limited view. All she could see were shadows and a bright surgical light above her.

The doctor noticed she was awake and then spoke in a strange language to his an assistant who then injected something into her arm. She then lost consciousness as the hybrid Ancients continued their experiments.

**Meanwhile**

Fred led a small contingency group of men from the base to the area the mysterious man in the UFO said that he would find his daughter. It was a deserted location in the middle of a canyon and miles from the base.

As they pulled up to the area Fred shook the mysterious man trying to wake him for his head was slunk down. He got no response. He felt for a pulse and found none.

"Damn," huffed Fred. "He's dead."

"There is the entrance," the young solder driving the jeep noted.

Fred grabbed a rifle from the back of the jeep and hollered to the other men in the group, "Get your gear, men. We still have the element of surprise. Remember, they have a hostage. Shoot first and ask questions later," he ordered rather recklessly. Fred didn't care how aggressive he had to be, he would do anything to get his daughter back from these bizarre beings. He took point and led the men into the entrance of a small cave like dwelling carved into the side of a cliff.

**SGC**

Jack sat at attention; his eyes were wide as he hung on every word Fred said about his assault on the rogue group of Ancient aliens that kidnapped his daughter. Jack was practically on the edge of his seat.

Daniel interrupted, "Wait, wait, wait a minute, Fred. You led an entire battalion of men into an unknown location on all-out assault on a rogue groups of Ancients?"

Fred asked, "Well, yeah…How else would I have gotten her back?"

"You could have sent for me and I could have spoken to them," suggested Daniel.

"That would take too long," rebutted Fred. "She would have dead by then."

Daniel shook his head, "I speak Ancient. I know them rather well and I could have gotten far more information than you."

Fred defended, "They kidnapped Jackie and did experiments on her…Do your little friends normally do that kind of thing?"

Daniel conceded, "No, but this is an unusual group of Ancients."

"So, your point is?" asked Fred.

"I could have negotiated with them," insisted Daniel.

Fred huffed, "I didn't have time for that."

Daniel looked at Jack and complained, "He's as bad as you."

Jack rebutted, "No, Daniel…This is way cooler." As Daniel rolled his eyes Jack looked at Fred and asked, "Okay, Fred, you invaded their ship, saved Jackie and then what?"

"I destroyed the ship they were using but a bunch got away. I don't know where they went," he informed. "They are still out there someplace. We were planning on doing some sort of project to track their activities by interviewing others they abducted. Not sure what happened to that project. It was going to be code named 'Bluebook.'" he informed.

Jack gasped, "_Project Bluebook _was to track the rogue Ancients living on earth?"

Fred nodded, "Hmm."

"We should get the results from that," Jack mentioned as he made a note.

Janet mentioned to Jack, "I must say, General…I never seen you so excited about a briefing before."

Jack tried very hard not to look like an idol worshipper but a World War One Fighter Ace, who later became a General, and then helped track and destroy an alien threat after the Second World War, was just too cool for Jack to down play. But he had to play it cool or he would end up look like…Well…Daniel, and there was no way Jack was going to look like Daniel.

"I'm not excited, Frasier," he lied. He was nearly squirming in his seat.

Janet asked Jackie, "So, how did you know something was done to you?"

"You mean other than waking up and seeing them experimenting on me?" she asked.

Janet nodded, "Fred mentioned you can heal in seconds."

Jackie conceded, "I can. After we came back home I was trying very hard to forget what had happened to me. But I could not forget. My mind just churned the event over and over again…"

**Flashback**

Jackie and Fred had returned home after the military rescued her from her captors. They were both sworn to secrecy about the abduction and decided to just keep it between themselves. She wasn't sure how Daniel would have reacted to the news and since there was nothing they could do to fix what had happened, they chose to not tell anyone.

Daniel welcomed her home but noticed she seemed a bit pre-occupied. He assumed she was upset over losing the race but the fact was she never even got to race.

Jackie tried to get her life back to normal after the event and was in the kitchen working on dinner. She held a knife in her hand and was de-boning some meat.

Her father walked in for a beer; he opened the fridge, "Remind me to get Daniel to buy some real brew."

She looked over at him for a second and the knife slipped and cut her hand, "Ouch…Damn."

Fred noticed and quickly got a towel and placed it on her hand; he held it high and assumed she was bleeding bad, "It's okay. Just relax, kid."

"I don't know what is wrong with me," she admitted.

Fred assured, "There is nothing wrong with you. We were through a lot, give yourself some time." He lifted the towel to look at the wound. What he witnessed next astonished him. Before his eyes the wound mended and healed instantly.

Jack gazed at her hand, "How did that happen?"

"We will get answers," he assured her.

"That's not normal, Dad," she reminded. "What did they do to me?"

"We will go down to the infirmary and have some test done," he told her. "We will get some answers."

He wiped the hand clean and noted, "You're healed. The cut is gone."

"Should I tell Daniel?" she wondered.

He shook his head, "Can't."

"I hate this," she admitted. "I don't like keeping secrets."

"Neither do I," he agreed. "I have a secret to tell you and Daniel."

"What is it?" she wondered.

"Remember when Pearl Harbor was attacked?"

She nodded.

He admitted, "We found a ship. It's has the same symbols as that gate. We have been working on getting it ready to go. I've been asked to be the Commanding Officer."

"What?" she shook her head in shock.

"I need Daniel on this. He needs to help me with that ship. You know what he told us…About the System Lords and the wars. We are going to launch the ship into orbit and it will sit as an outpost incase those system lords show up. It has a weapon system and we defend the planet with it."

"You have a ship and the government is going it into space and you want Daniel with you?" she asked unsure of what she just heard. It sounded unreal even with her recent abduction.

"I need Daniel," he insisted. "He knows their language."

"That's insane," she told him.

"I know," he agreed. "But it will not be for a long time. We will leave the ship in orbit, we will not take it anywhere and we will learn the language from Daniel so we can rotate crews."

She let out a sigh, "Still insane."

"We got to do it," he insisted. "Or else we have spent the last five years working on that ship for nothing."

"Do what you have to do," she agreed. "Promise me…You will come back home though."

"Of course I will. We estimate it will take another couple years before we are launch ready," he admitted.

"Okay," she agreed. "Just don't let them take me again."

"You know I won't," he assured.

**Later**

Jackie and Daniel had since welcomed a baby girl into their lives and life seemed to be getting back to normal. Jackie had given up racing due to her fear of being abducted and was now gearing an interest in horses. She still flew a local crop duster but her racing days seemed behind her. Time went by and Daniel was asked to join the crew of the _Acme_ on a four week orbit mission. He decided to go with Jackie's blessing to ensure the ship would be space ready and figure it was last time he would ever get off world even if it was only in orbit. It was his last hooray for his old days at Stargate were now long behind him.

The ship and a crew of one hundred men were launched via water launch into earth's orbit. The ship was rather small, about the size of an air craft carrier. It was shaped more like a cigar with a flight deck incased under its shell and a control deck forward of the vessel. It took off like an airplane with a wing span that was retractable for launch from a body of water. Daniel noted the ship was one of the oldest vessels the Ancients ever built and must have been built prior to the gate system.

They seemed to be doing rather well for the first week. Everything went smoothly until and ships' main engine accidentally activated and sent them seventy light years down the road. So close they could see earth as a spec but so far away it would take six months to reach home on light speed engines.

After the accident Jackie was home and received an unexpected visitor, a military colonel in a uniform had been sent to inform her that the ship with all hands was now "lost."

Though lost was exactly what the ship was the government decided to scrap the program, shred all files and declare the crew dead. Jackie was given a new identity as well as her little girl in some effort to conceal her from the rogue group of aliens on earth.

For the next seventy year Jackie would believe her father and husband to be dead and never really connected the name "Sam Carter" to her own granddaughter until that fateful day when Sam came to her door and asked about a grandfather she had never known and Jackie had never spoke of.

**SGC**

Janet had sent Jackie for some more defining test to see why she was aging so slowly. She, Sam, Daniel and Jack all sat around the briefing table as Janet discussed the results.

"They did something, I'm still not sure what, to slow her aging process and increase her healing rate. She's gonna live another fifty years easily," she reported.

Jack puckered in thought, "So, they increased her life span?"

"Nearly doubled it," she agreed. "Perhaps, they were experimenting in mortality?"

"We can use her here," Jack nodded in thought. "Carter, how would you like to work with your grandma and grandpa?" he smirked at Daniel after asking the question.

Sam and Daniel traded glances and both shot a dirty look to Jack.

"Not funny, Jack," scolded Daniel.

He tried not to laugh but it was simply too funny to the man. He merely sat and smirked at his friend.

"Gram would only be interested in working part time," she replied. "And I would love to have her working with me in my lab. She has always been very clever and she could really contribute to what we are doing."

"And Fred?" asked Janet. "Will he be offered a job here?"

Daniel shook his head, "No way in hell."

Jack grinned and teased, "I was thinking maybe he might like to be assigned to an SG team."

Sam and Daniel traded glances once more. They both seemed rather worried.

"Which team, Jack?" snorted Daniel.

Jack shrugged meekly, "I haven't decided yet." He opted not to tell them about top secret information that could affect them all in regards to the ship.

"What will Jackie do with the farm?" asked Janet.

"She will just close it up," assured Sam. "She can stay with me…Oh, wait…She's married to Daniel…Never mind." She slowly shook her head in disbelief.

"She's moving in with me," he agreed. "Fred can move in with Jack," he suggested with a sneer.

"No," stated Jack sternly.

Janet chuckled in jest, "He can move in with Sam."

"No," stated Sam wide eyed.

Janet looked at the table top and then traded glances with Jack and Sam. They all looked at Daniel.

"What?" he asked.

"You know where he is gonna wanna live, right?" asked Jack.

Janet added, "With his daughter."

"Who is your wife," added Sam.

"Gawd, no," Daniel rolled his eyes as his worst fears came to mind. "Let's send him to live with the Jaffa! Hell, send him anyplace but my place."

"I'll offer him base housing," Jack stated calmly secretly hoping in the deep recesses of his mind that Fred would be true to form and continue to drive Daniel crazy for Fred was a master at the game that Jack aspired to accomplish.

The End


End file.
